The Disease Called Love
by Fairie Cute
Summary: In this story Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight, like always. But, when Kagome returns to the present she has to pretend to be sick. Then when Inu comes to get her, she fakes so he takes care of her! Awsome InuXKag story! Keyword:InuXKag
1. Idiots and Denial

**Fairie Cute: Hi. This is my first story, and I'M SO EXCITED!! Please, no flaming reviews. Don't own Inuyasha! **********

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Disease Called Love 

Chapter1: Idiots and Denial

Inuyasha stomped his feet as he waited impatiently. Kagome just left again after one of their annual fights. This time it had been about cooking ramen, of all things. Miroku and Songo left as the fight was intensifying. Shippo had grabbed on to the not flaming part of Kirara's tail.

"Dang it! When's Kagome coming back?! It's already been an hour!" The half demon yelled.

(Present Time)

"Stupid, stupid, stupid dog! Can't do anything by himself! I don't see how I put up with him!"Kagome steamed wile contemplating weather or no to go back. It was a school day, but Kagome decided not to go because of the ridiculous disease her grandpa told everyone she had. Usually, she would go to school and say she feels better but, everyone keeps coming to check on her. So she was stuck laying in bed pretending to be sick.

"Ugh!! This is so boring. I wish I could go back even if I had to face **him**." Apparently, Hojo and the rest of Kagome's friends had promised to return to her at lunch.

(Futal Era)

Inuyasha had wondered over to Kaede's still needing boiling water. As hardheaded as ever, he mopped on the floor.

"Old woman, boil me some water will ya. I'm starving since Kagome left."

"So ye admit ye can't function without Kagome. I would have thought ye would have denied it longer." Kaede declared. Inuyasha looked away embarrassed. "So what." He whined.

Suddenly Inuyasha sprang to his feet and walked out of the tiny hut. "Aw screw it!" He yelled as he stomped off toward the wail. He had no idea what he was doing in his angry state, but his ego would soon regret it.

(Present Time)

Kagome slept, pretending to wither away, while her friends crept in. As Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri sat down next to Kagome's bed they couldn't believe what happened next. As Kagome rolled over, the windows were forced open. Inuyasha, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri all looked at each other. But, when Kagome began to stur they all grabbed each other's mouth.

"Inuyasha, was it? What are you doing sneaking through Kagome's window? Why not use the door? Unless….Are you planning on steeling Kagome's heart?!" Ayumi wondered in her silly little love-struck way.

Inuyasha's face turned beet-red. "N-no! What are you talking about? I'm here to Kagome back with me….um….What are you doing?!" The three were now observing his every move. "Hmm….He's not a very good suitor, is he?" Yuka commented. "Not really. Maybe we should give him a crash course in the wonders of Kagome." They all held their hands up as if talking about something sacred.

Inuyasha backed away. "What are you talking about? Crash course? Suitor? Somebody help me!!"

**Fairie Cute: Well, that's the end of Chap 1. Hope you liked. If you didn't I'll be really mad. ******


	2. Cliffhanger

**Fairie Cute: Ello to all. Last time we left our slightly confused characters, they were confused….. That was stupid. Anyway enjoy. ******

Chapter 2: WHAT THE Beep

(Futal Era)

Miroku sat silently against the sacred tree. Lost in his thoughts, he imagined Sango slowly walking over and sitting next to him. But, when he felt someone else's hand on his he lurched forward out of his dream.

Still a bit groggy, he leaned over to kiss Hachi on the cheek. Suddenly his eyes snapped open when he 1) Didn't feel a tingling pain on his face from a slap, and 2) Heard an "Oh master! I knew you really didn't hate me!"

"HACHI!! HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY WONDERFUL DREAM!!" Miroku screamed in embarrassing anger.

(A/N: Why Hachi is there we'll never know. Oh, and this is before Miroku admitted his feeling to Sango)

"But master, I've been here the whole time. Even before you started laughing and saying things like 'Oh Sango' this and 'Oh Sango' that. I mean master if you love her so much, why don't you tell her?" Hachi contemplated.

Miroku smiled and pulled Hachi in closer, so as to quietly raise his hand behind him. Hachi's loud yell echoed throughout the valley.

"What **are** you two doing anyway? Hachi what's with the giant bump on your head?" Sango questioned as she strolled up to the bakas. Kirara slinked around the demon slayer. Miroku blushed as he remembered his dream of Sango bathed in the moonlight.

Sango took a step back at the sight of Miroku's reaction. "Okay….maybe I don't want to know. Hay, any idea what Inuyasha's doing right now?"

(Present Time)

In a house next to a shrine lived the Higurashi family of three. At the top level of such a house true misery was a curing.

"No!! I refuse to wear that stupid thing! WAIT! What're you doing to my…Ahhhhh!" The Three demons known as "teenage girls" were having their way with the innocent dog.

"Ah. Doesn't he look handsome!?" They cackled.

All Inuyasha could remember from the previous attack was pain and a comb. As he peered down, a face of disgust a merged. He was wearing a suit! But, worst of all, he held FLOWERS in his hands! He reached for his hair, but it had been pulled into a pony tail.

"What the hell!!" He yelled, just about to rip it all up.

"Hmm? Inuyasha…? What's going on?" Kagome's sleepy body shot up at the sight of Inuyasha.

(A/N:underlined words Kagome's thoughts)

It looked as if her eyes were gonna pop out. What's Inuyasha doing here!? He looks hot….NO DON'T THINK THAT YOU BAKA! Could it be… he came because I'm sick…?

That was when Kagome's inner feeling devised an evil and selfish plan. I could fake sick so Inuyasha would stay here and take care of me…WAIT!...I'm evil!!...but I kinda like it!

Suddenly, Kagome began a fury of coughs, not even if that was a symptom of her supposed disease. Inuyasha and Kagome's friends suddenly started freaking out. Grabbing water and other things like soup for the faker.

"Hmm? I didn't know Kagome was sick." Inuyasha thought aloud. With that Kagome's perfect dream was smashed.

"Hay Inu-chan, can you watch Kagome while we go get her some medicine. We would get some from her Gramps, but his remedies kinda scare me!" Ayumi laughed.

Inuyasha nodded as the three left. Suddenly, Kagome was playing her sick role again. "Kagome! Kagome, are you okay!? Don't worry Kagome, I'll take care of you." With that, thinking she was out of it, Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead.

**FairieCute: HAHA! Cliff-hanger! Muahahahahahaha! ...No flaming reviews please**


	3. What do we do now?

**FairieCute: I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like a trillion years. You must forgive me (bows as a spotlight flashes on). Any who, let us get back to our pones of amusement.**

_____________________________________________________________

As Kagome lay there, 'passed out', wink wink, all Inuyasha could think of was how pretty she looked as he was left alone with her.

**(a/n: Bold inu's thoughts, an as you recall underlined Kagome's)**

He gulped suddenly. **Surely she's passed out by now right? **with that he leaned over her and suddenly kissed her on the forehead!

What the fuck!!!!!!!!! Oh my god, did he just…. Kagome felt her face go hot, wanting to open her eyes an see his face.

Inuyasha lifted back up and realized his eyes wouldn't stray from her lips.

But because life is unfair, Kagome's grandpa had to burst in an ruin the moment.

"AAH!" Inuyasha freaked, turning red, realizing what he was just thinking about.

"Kagome's really sick!? How could that happen! I thought I had raised my grandchildren to resist ailments." He said rushing to Kagome's side.

**Gah, that was close. There's no tell'n what I would've done to Kagome.** Inuyasha sighed loudly.

Man, grandpa! That might have turned into something if he hadn't intruded. This little plan may just work though. 

"You! Inuyasha, come over hear and make sure if Kagome's heart rate seems normal!" He yelled.

Like a wooden puppet Inuyasha sprung up to his commands. But as we all know Inuyasha's a bit slow when it comes to modern ways, so as he approached Kagome, he shamefully laid his hand to her heart, feeling the squishiness.

WHAT'S HE DOING!!! You know what, screw it! Kagome pretended to rouse, and with the sudden thrust of movement sent Inuyasha's hand down an inch or two.

"AAAH! INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed blushing.

"AAAH! I DON"T KNOW!" He also screamed, pulling his hand away.

"What, what? Did I miss something?" Kagome's grandpa questioned as if he'd fallen asleep or something.

"uh, um, I better go get some herbs for Kagome." Inuyasha scrambled, still remembering those deep down feelings from before.

"Non-sense ma boy, I am an expert. I'll go get the perfect herbs." And with that Kagome an Inuyasha were left alone, with the awkward silence.

Kagome turned her face to the covers trying to calm herself. Guess that's what I get.

"Um, Kagome…I'm sorry…bout that." he looked away a shocked look on his face.

_____________________________________________________________

**FairieCute: me so sorry it not much but I ran out of ideas. Please this your chance to tell me what you think should happen. Sorry I'm incompetent, but your reviews persuaded me to write when I didn't even know what to write. Pleaz send me what you think shud happen so I can work this lil mush I call a brain . _ Peace. **


End file.
